Brown Cows Anonymous
by TheatreOfDreams
Summary: Can Chad go without Chocolate milk longer than Sonny? Who will win? You'll have to read and find out! Fluffy oneshot CHANNY


**Brown Cows Anonymous**

"Sonny." Chad said, his voice sharp.

"Chad." She answered.

"It's on, you know."

"Oh. It's so on." They stood there, gritting their teeth at one another.

"I'm going to win."

"I've already won."

"You don't stand a chance."

"We'll see."

"We will."

"Well fine."

"Fine"

"Good."

"Good!" Sonny stormed off, then realizing her car was in the other direction, turned around and stormed the other way. All the while Chad stood there, laughing.

"No kisses till it's over either!" She yelled, before slamming her car door.

You are probably wondering how things got to this point. Well it was a perfectly normal day at Condor Studios (well as normal as things could be at Condor Studios) when…

"_Hey Sonny." Chad said, walking into her room and plopping himself down beside her on the sofa like he owned the place. He probably did for all Sonny knew, that was okay with her._

"_Hey Chad." She said, putting down the latest issue of Tween Weekly. He just turned to her, a grin on his face implicating he wanted something. "Can I help you with something Cooper?" Sonny asked, knowing what he was going to say._

"_So… got any chocolate milk?"_

"_What's it to you?"_

"_I'm thirsty."_

"_Too bad."_

"_Sonnnnyy." Chad whined, making a pouty face. Sonny scoffed._

"_No way Chad, there's only one glass left." There was a tense moment of silence, in which they each sat, staring each other down. Then suddenly both of them flew off the couch, racing to the fridge. Chad managed to get there first and open the fridge but Sonny pushed him out of the way, grabbing the carton a second before him. They each pulled in opposite directions yelling 'It's mine!' and 'Get off!' Before they knew it the last glass was spraying everywhere and they were each covered in a hefty helping of the brown liquid._

"_Chad!" Sonny screeched, picking up the dropped carton and throwing it in the garbage._

"_Chad? No it was you! Look! You got it all over me!" His voice raised an octave at the last part of his sentence as he attempted in vain to wipe the milk from his clothes. Sonny stood staring at him in disbelief._

"_It's your fault." She said, shaking her head and wiping her shirt with a paper towel._

"_I'm going to talk to Mr. Condor about this." Chad said, on the verge of panic as he frantically wiped at the stains that had begun to form on his shirt._

"_You wouldn't." She said, appalled._

"_Try me." He said, glaring._

"_Then I'll tell him you were stealing my milk. That would've been your fourth glass today. AND I'd cut you off. No more milk for you."_

"_I could do that." Chad said, shrugging._

"_You basically need BCA." Sonny said, skeptically folding her arms._

"_BCA?" Chad was confused._

"_Brown Cows Anonymous." Sonny laughed at her little joke, Chad was unamused._

"_You need help. That joke is… oh it's just bad. And I am not addicted to brown cows." Chad said haughtily, folding his arms as well._

"_I would hope not, but you are addicted to chocolate milk. You couldn't go a day, no wait, an hour without it." Sonny said, shrugging._

"_Is that a challenge Monroe?" Chad raised his eyebrows._

"_What are the stakes?" Sonny also raised hers._

"_I win, I get an unlimited supply of chocolate milk from now on." He offered._

"_Alright, I win and you don't get to kiss me for a week."_

"_What? That's not fair!"_

"_Deal with it." Sonny smirked._

"_So it's a deal then?"_

"_Wait? Can I drink it?" Sonny pleaded, getting a little worried._

"_I don't think so Sonshine. Now it's officially on?"_

"_It is."_

"_Good."_

"_Good."_

"_Fine."_

"_Good."_

"_What no, that's not how it goes."_

"_Just changing it up." She said, shrugging._

"_You can't just 'change it up'."_

"_Why not?" Why is it such a big deal? She thought._

"_You just don't do it! Okay?"_

"_Alright."_

"_Let's try it again."_

"_Try what?"_

"_Never mind."_

"_Fine."_

"_Fine."_

"_Good."_

"_Good!" Chad muttered something along the lines of 'there we go'._

And that's how we arrived at this point. With Sonny currently residing on her couch that night, trying to avoid the MEGA chocolate craving she had. (She was PMSing) It was eight o'clock and the cameraman Chad had sent was annoying her a lot. (Yes he sent a cameraman, but it is Chad; are you _really_ surprised?) Mac Falls was playing on the television but she'd already seen this one; it was the one where Mackenzie's Step-Dad's Brother-in-Law dies in an attempt to sabotage Mackenzie's future Wife's Mother's wedding. It was a good one. Sonny picked up her Iphone and saw she had a text from Chad.

"Where are you?" It read.

"At home, where are you?" she sent back, frowning. Where else would she be? He phone beeped no more than ten seconds later.

"At your door." Suddenly there was a knock, and Sonny jumped up and walked over to her door, puzzled.

"Chad?" She said, opening her door. Sonny's eyes widened as she saw the condition of her boyfriend. His hair was in a mess, his clothes were the ones from earlier, though in addition to the stains there was a tiny rip in his shirt and he had dirt on his jeans. His eyes were bloodshot, and he was paler than usual. "Chad are you okay?" Sonny asked, alarmed.

"I think I'm going through withdrawal." He said, walking into her home. He leaned in for a kiss but she backed away.

"Nuh-uh. Not till this contest is over." Chad quickly walked passed Sonny and made straight for her fridge. He opened it coolly and drank right from her chocolate milk carton.

"You've got to be kidding me." She said, not believing she'd won so easily. Chad finished off the carton, and set it on the counter. Then he silently walked over to Sonny, put one hand on each side of her face and hurriedly pressed his lips against hers. After doing so, he took a deep breath and sighed in relief.

"You're right," he said, "I am addicted."

"I can tell." Sonny said, beginning to laugh in amazement.

"Not to chocolate milk though. I can't go so long without kissing you Sonny. That's just insane." Chad admitted, kissing her again. A huge grin grew on Sonny's face and she kissed him back.

"Well that's too bad because you just lost! Peace out sucka!" Sonny exclaimed before leaving him gawking in her own apartment.

* * *

**A/N: J/S I actually really enjoyed writing this. As you've prolly noticed I use chocolate milk in all my oneshots =) it really is a delicious drink. Do you need BCA? I might . LOL . Please review and let me know. Maybe we can set up an online counselling session? We can get better! Don't let BCA ruin your life! Review now! lol . ;) I just love the ending . When Sonny triumphs over Chad, I feel GOOD**


End file.
